Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You
by VenusInHerHair
Summary: "Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help... SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape. Hermione is not under-age here. All rights to JKR! No copyright infringement intended!
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You**

A Hermione/Snape FanFiction

**By VenusInHerHair**

"Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help... SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape.

_[This is something I found that I'd started working on last summer, so I thought I'd post it and see what you think! If anyone's interested, there are a few more chapters which I've already written, so I can post those too, and maybe even continue writing...Let me know what you think anyway :) Please please please review! :) x]_

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger felt different. Different to how she'd felt last year, and the year before that. She felt older. She felt ready for her Sixth Year at Hogwarts. Her summer had been a tough one. She'd decided to spend it with her Muggle parents, politely rejecting the Weasley's open offer of hospitality. Although she loved her patents, she had missed her friends, especially Ginny, who'd she'd grown used to spending holidays with, sleeping on a mattress in the Burrow. She'd felt, more than before, a rift between her parents and herself - the dentists found it as hard to imagine her life, as she did theirs. This had left her feeling somewhat isolated. Their loving relationship had changed to one of strained conversations on the few things they did have in common, and bickering.

The summer had also seen a dramatic change in Hermione's appearance - one she had only been alerted to when Mrs Weasley had commented on her arrival at 12 Grimmauld Place a few moments previously. Now, examining her reflection in the grimy mirror in her room on the third floor, Hermione began to notice. Her unruly hair seemed less bushy, and the frizziness had calmed itself. Her brown hair now fell pleasingly past her collar bones, curling gently in places to frame her face.

Tugging off her oversized cream cardigan, Hermione couldn't help but agree with Molly's appraisal - her waist was more defined, giving her the feminine curves she had craved, especially so in her figure-hugging black dress. Hermione hadn't felt this pleased with her appearance since the Yule Ball - it was not often she had time to worry over her looks, and was pleasantly surprised now.

Deep in thought, and surprised at her findings in the mirror, Hermione jumped at the knocking on her wooden door.

"Hermione, dear, the others are just returning, come down and say hello". Molly Weasley's maternal nature had easily extended to her son's friends; Hermione thought, guiltily, that she felt like more of a mother than her own mother sometimes.

Running a hand through her tamer hair, Hermione felt a rush of excitement at the thought of finally seeing her friends after the long summer, and headed down the creaky staircase towards the hall. She smiled fondly, hearing the voices of Harry and Ron, and Molly fussing over Ginny...

*.*.*.*.*

The Golden Trio were sprawled across the fat sofa and armchairs around the fire in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, having enjoyed a very Muggle tea and biscuits. Hermione felt at ease for the first time in a long while, and the three had quickly fallen back into the gentle teasing and banter they so loved. Ginny had been quick to compliment Hermione on her new found figure, and was now sitting with her back against the chair Harry was occupying, cradling Crookshanks. Hermione didn't miss the way Harry was looking at her, or the 'accidental' way he brushed the back of his hand against her red hair, making a mental note to share her observations with Ginny later.

The four had become so engrossed in their chatter that none of them noticed the noises coming from the entrance hall. Before they knew it, Professor Snape was approaching them, his black cape seemingly longer than ever, and was demanding attention in what sounded like his normal drawling, bored tones:

"I need a pair of hands."

Turning to look at him, Hermione gasped in shock - a painful looking wound covered Snape's left cheek, and his robes had been ripped down one side, revealing another wound on his side. From the way he was standing, he was clearly in pain, despite his calm request.

While the boys sat gaping, unsure about how they ought to respond to this turn of events, Hermione and Ginny leapt into action, Ginny heading in her mother's direction to help find dressings for the wounds, while Hermione rushed to help Snape with the large chest he was struggling to carry to the table.

"My thanks, Miss Granger-"Snape began, before collapsing, rather gracefully, Hermione thought, to the floor, his robes pooling around him, as his head lolled to the side.

*.*.*.*.*

The next morning and the house was calmer. The Weasley women had managed to dress Snape's wounds the Muggle way, with Tonks' assistance when she had arrived later with Lupin. Between them, they had managed to carry him up the stairs to his room, opposite the hall from Hermione's. He had only stirred once, and had made it very clear that the mysterious chest was not to be touched by anyone, not even Albus himself.

Hermione was helping Molly in the kitchen, preparing a broth to help Snape heal more quickly.

"There we are now," Mrs Weasley looked pleased with herself, pouring the foul smelling broth into a deep mug for the Potions Master, "Take this up to Severus for me, dear"

"Me?" Hermione swallowed. "I'm not sure he'd be happy for me to disturb him, Mrs Weasley, I'll wake one of the others instead-"

"Nonsense, you go: he'll still be drowsy from the calming potion Tonks gave him last night anyway". And with that, she guided Hermione to the bottom of the staircase, before shutting the kitchen door on her.

"Wonderful", Hermione thought, beginning the trek up the two flights of creaky stairs to her Professor's room.

Holding the mug at arms' length in an attempt to avoid the horrendous smell, Hermione paused before gently tapping on the door, and pushed it open a fraction when there was no reply. Peering cautiously around the door, she could see Snape's form in the bed reflected in the mirror, and was relieved to see that he was asleep.

Slipping her shoes off in the hopes that she could tip-toe in and out without waking him, Hermione tentatively edged the door open just enough that she could slip in, and padded across the wooden floor to the bed side table. She placed the broth next to the flickering candle, and whispered "Accio quill, Accio parchment", planning to leave a note explaining the pungent smelling breakfast.

"Miss Granger," Snape croaked from beside her, causing her to emit a small gasp as she discovered her Professor was, in fact, awake.

"Professor, I'm sorry I woke you, I was going to leave a note", Hermione explained.

"Yes, I can see that, Granger, my quill and my parchment are waiting patiently mid air behind your head for you to utilise them". Hermione resented his sarcastic tone, but decided to overlook it in light of his current condition.

"Can I pass you your breakfast, Sir?" Hermione asked sweetly, indicating the steaming mug, as Snape reclaimed his writing equipment with a silent spell.

"No, Miss Granger, please refrain from bringing that any closer. From the smell, I would hazard a guess that it contains Boomslang skin – tell me, Miss Granger, did you make this yourself?"

"I prepared the ingredients, Mrs Weasley cooked it..."

"And was it your goal to poison me?"he spat.

"Of course not, Professor, it was meant to help you to heal faster!"

"I'm surprised, Miss Granger, with your wealth of knowledge, that you weren't aware of the fatal effects of mixing Boomslang skin with bezoar".

"There's no bezoar in this, Professor," Hermione retorted, a little too smugly – Snape regretted his previous compliment.

"No, but from the taste on my tongue and vague recollections of last night, I believe that I was given a calming potion containing the aforementioned bezoar. I'm a Potions Master, Miss Granger, so if I were you I would heed my advice, and, unless you want to injure me further, I suggest that you take that broth back to kitchen and use it to heal your broken ego," Hermione gasped in offence, but Snape continued, "You can, however, pass me my wand, and prepare me a Dreamless Sleep Potion on your return to the kitchen – you know how, I suspect, from your incessant studying". Hermione was rooted the spot in shock, fighting back indignant tears, and trying to stop herself for saying something foolish in reply.

"Off you go!" Snape snapped, sitting up in his bed so quickly that Hermione leapt back, before scampering away, clasping the mug carefully so as not to spill it, and cause herself further humiliation.

"And put some shoes on, you odd girl!" Snape spat after her, feeling slightly better having taken his annoyance out on someone.

Hermione rushed across the hallway to her room, picking up her shoes on the way, and disposing of the offensive liquid in the washbasin, before shutting her door and sliding down the back of it until she was huddled in ball on the floor.

Unbeknown to him, Snape had hit a sore spot with his comment about Hermione's 'incessant studying' – this had been a source of much argument with her parents over the summer. Hermione rested her head on her knees and let her bottled up tears fall, swearing that she'd have nothing more to do with Snape - at least until their return to Hogwarts.

**[Please please please review! :) x]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You**

A Hermione/Snape FanFiction

**By VenusInHerHair**

"Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help... SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape.

***No copyright infringement intended! All rights to JKR!**

[I thought I'd post Chapter Two, I think it's gives a better indication of what's to come with this story in terms of Snape and Hermione...This is something I found that I'd started working on last summer, so I thought I'd post it and see what you think! If anyone's interested, there are a few more chapters which I've already written, so I can post those too, and maybe even continue writing...Let me know what you think anyway :) Please please please review! :) x]

**Chapter Two**

Molly Weasley was confused. She had sent Hermione up to Severus' room with a healing broth for him, heard nothing for a few minutes, and then Hermione had burst back into the kitchen, slamming an empty mug onto the wooden table, clearly distressed, and was now proceeding to bustle around the kitchen, apparently looking for ingredients – for what, Molly could only imagine.

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong?"

Receiving no reply, Mrs Weasley changed tack.

"What are you trying to find?" she asked patiently.

"Lavender...and Valerinan sprigs...and, oh, what was the other one...Flobberworm Mucus, I think"

"That's very kind of you, to make a Sleeping Draught for Professor Snape" Molly smiled weakly – this still didn't explain the way in which Hermione was shutting the cupboards she was flinging open with excessive force, or her exasperated tone.

"Did he take his healing broth?" Molly asked, moving around the table to help Hermione find the Lavender sprigs she needed.

Hermione stopped, and inhaled sharply before replying, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible in light of her anger – she didn't want to take it out on Molly.

"No, he refused it." she stated bluntly, turning away from Molly to search a bottom cupboard.

"How odd – is that why you're upset?"

"He didn't...refuse it politely – that's why I'm cross" Hermione explained. "In fact, he was quite rude to me, unnecessarily".

"Severus has a sharp tongue, he can be very sarcastic, I know, but Hermione, love, the man's in a great deal of pain at the moment – do try not to let him get to you. I'm positive he'll apologize when he's feeling more himself".

"I highly doubt that," Hermione scoffed, "He ordered me to make this potion for him, which I will, just to prove to him that I can, but, Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry, I refuse to have anything more to do with him – not if he's going to behave like he did. I won't stand for it. It's utterly unjust".

Molly could see Hermione was in no mood to be argued with, so let the matter go – for now.

"Very well, dear, I'll send Ginny to carry the potion up to him when it's ready"

"Thank you," Hermione replied bitterly, already preparing the ingredients to brew.

Hermione was sitting at the end of the long kitchen table with Ron, who was patiently helping her perfect her skills in Wizard Chess.

"This game truly is utterly barbaric," Hermione frowned as one of her pieces was smashed by Ron's king, punching his shoulder playfully when he laughed at her reaction – this was one thing the witch wasn't a natural at.

Molly appeared at the other end of the kitchen, setting down the mug that had held the purple sleeping draught, having delivered it to Snape.

"He accepted that one, then?" Hermione muttered bitterly.

Ignoring her, Molly approached Hermione and pulled up a chair next to her. She was determined to set things right between the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Master and this bright young witch before the term began next week, and had a vague plan in mind.

"Hermione, could I ask you a favour, dear?" she cooed, praying for a positive response.

Unsuspecting, Hermione replied: "Of course, Mrs Weasley, what can I do for you?"

'Here goes' Molly thought, reaching out a hand to pat Hermione's. "I think it would do Severus good to get out of the house, that room is doing nothing for his spirits, well, as you've experienced, dear. There's a lovely park at the end of the road-" seeing Hermione was about to protest, she added quickly: "I would do it myself, but my knee's been playing up, and I fear I just wouldn't be much use in an emergency – not that anything will happen, but if it did, you're so skilled, Hermione, I just know that you could deal with it – please?"

"Mum," Ron cut in before Hermione had a chance to reply, "Can't Tonks do it? Why should Hermione have to babysit Snape, especially after he was so rude to her earlier?"

"I'd really rather not, Mrs Weasley" Hermione agreed, nodding her head in agreement with her friend.

"I'm sure Nymphadora would be only too willing," Molly replied, thinking on her feet for a viable excuse, "only she's due to be called for a meeting with Albus before the day's out – we couldn't risk her having to leave poor old Severus on a park bench by himself, could we, not in his current condition?"

Hermione sighed, resigning herself to this unpleasant fate – she could see that Mrs Weasley was pretty set on sending her, and she felt she owed her after all that the Weasleys had done for her over the years.

"Don't worry, Ron, I'll go – hopefully the walk will cheer him up".

"Excellent, thank you so much, dear," Mrs Weasley gushed, surprised at how painless that had been. "He should wake up from the sleeping draught by mid-afternoon – perhaps you could go then?"

"Of course" Hermione replied, faking a smile – she was regretting this more and more by the minute.

The afternoon went all too quickly for Hermione, and before she knew it she was hovering outside her Professor's room, waiting for him to change his robes for their walk, which he had reluctantly agreed to partake in, feeling, as Hermione did, a sense of owing some debt to the caring Weasley matriarch, and hoping not to upset her, after the kind treatment he was receiving at her hands.

"Miss Granger." He greeted his pupil curtly, in his normal bored tones, preparing himself for something he rarely had to do – apologize. "I have something I need to say-" he stopped abruptly, as Harry reached the top of the staircase, on his way to his room.

"Professor," he said coldly, "Hermione", nodding to her sympathetically as he opened the door to the room he was sharing with Ron.

"We'll speak when we're not at risk of being eavesdropped on" Snape decided – the last thing he wanted was Potter mocking his apology behind his back to Weasley – he really didn't understand what Hermione saw in the two of them. Wrapping his cloak around him, he nodded to Hermione, who was standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs, clearly wishing she could follow Harry – "Ladies first, Miss Granger".

She hesitantly made her way down the two staircases, calling out a 'goodbye' to Mrs Weasley before muttering a series of charms to unlock the front door, and opening it onto the quiet street beyond. Bracing herself for the dreaded outing, Hermione held the door open behind her as she exited Grimmauld Place, and paused at the bottom step, waiting for Snape, who was redoing the safety charms in place on the property, to catch up with her.

Hermione took the chance to study Snape's cheek – the wound had all but disappeared, and only a small horizontal scar remained – she dreaded to think how he had got that, understanding it to be Dark Magic, as none of the experienced healers who had visited the house since last night had been able to heal it completely. He turned to join her.

"I know that this is tiresome for you, Miss Granger, as it is, I myself would rather have remained in my room; nonetheless, I thank you for agreeing to accompany me. We'll make this as quick as possible, shall we?"

"Certainly." Hermione replied tartly – she was still hoping for an apology.

"May I take your arm?" Snape asked, and was relieved when Hermione held hers out for him to lean on as they walked.

The pair walked at a relatively slow pace, Snape limping slightly from his wound. After a few minutes, he spoke up, considering each word carefully:

"Miss Granger, I must...apologise for my earlier...outburst. It was...unnecessary and...hurtful. I would also like to thank you for the draught you prepared for me despite my...rudeness. It was one of the better brews I've tasted over the years"

Hermione was pleased with his apology, but unsure of quite how to respond – she had never heard Snape speak in this way – politely. He wasn't even being sarcastic, as far as she could tell.

"I'm glad you found it helpful, Professor," Hermione responded courteously.

The pair walked on in silence, Snape still leaning gently on her arm, and reached the gated park. It reminded Hermione of the park near her Muggle primary school, which in turn made her think of her parents, and then of the summer they had just spent together. She was still upset about it.

"Would you mind if we sat here a while, Miss Granger?" Snape asked as they passed a engraved iron bench, opposite a quaint little pond, with a couple of lazy-looking ducks floating idly on the surface.

"Of course," Hermione replied absent mindedly, her voice quieter than usual.

Snape, sensing her mood had shifted, surprised even himself by asking her: "Is everything alright, Hermione?"

At this, Hermione had to fight back tears. "No...it's not. And it's my fault. I'm a horrible daughter!" Snape was taken aback, never having seen Granger like this. She was normally so self confident, so sure of her own ability. Unsure of how to respond, but feeling he ought to offer some comfort, Snape produced a handkerchief, which Hermione took gratefully.

Dabbing at her eyes delicately, she glanced up at Snape. He was looking down at her with a mixture of confusion and uncertainty on his normally hard face.

"Would you like to...talk about it?" He ventured, patting her back in a way he hoped was soothing. He was rather relieved when she shook her head, trying to bring her breathing under control.

"But thanks," she whispered, sniffling quietly into the hanky.

"Very well,"

A comfortable silence stretched between them, Hermione still deep in thought about her parents, Snape thinking back over the morning. In an attempt to take her mind of whatever it was that was bothering her, he asked:

"Do you always go shoeless indoors?"

Hermione looked up at him in surprise, then remembered his earlier comment.

"Erm, well no – actually I was just trying not to wake you, Sir"

"How thoughtful of you," he contemplated for a moment: "Are you scared of me, Hermione?"

She inhaled sharply, considering his frank question. "I wouldn't say that I was frightened of you..." she trailed off, unsure of what he wanted her to say. "I just wanted you to sleep for a little longer," she lied, unsuccessfully.

"There's really no need to be wary of me. Potter perhaps...But you, no. I may insult you, but I do respect you".

Hermione tilted her head up to look at him more intently, and found him gazing at her earnestly. She said nothing, but felt her heart quicken at his gaze.

Snape looked down at the beautiful young witch staring into his eyes as if she would look right through him. The atmosphere between them had changed subtly. For reasons he could not understand, he felt inexplicably drawn to her. Leaning down towards her, almost in a trance, slowly, he closed his eyes, but just as their lips were about to meet, he felt her back away slightly.

Hermione looked at her hands, which her knotted in lap, in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she stuttered, but Snape cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have", he put in quickly, standing abruptly. He turned to look down at her, offering his arm out for her. "Forgive me, Miss Granger"

Still refusing to meet his gaze, Hermione nodded and took his arm and they made the journey back to 12 Grimmauld Place in silence, occasionally glancing at each other cautiously.

Snape returned to Hogwarts the next morning, without saying goodbye.

**[Please please please review! :) x]**


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You

A Hermione/Snape FanFiction

By VenusInHerHair

"Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help... SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape.

[I'm so glad you enjoyed this! I'll definitely post the rest now :) Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! In response to thebookworm90, I agree that FanFiction should be for the writer's enjoyment above all, and I did write this for my own amusement - I only hesitate to post it all unless I know people are reading and enjoying it, otherwise all the proofreading and formatting I do seems like a waste of time! I hope that explains it :) Please please please review! :) x]

Chapter Three

After Dumbledore's announcements, the Feast began in earnest, as it did every year. The food appeared before the eager students, and, as always, Ron was the first to dig in. Hermione couldn't help but glance towards Snape, and was surprised to find him looking back at her. She hadn't seen him since that afternoon, and was still slightly hurt that he hadn't said goodbye to her. Blushing, she quickly broke eye contact, and tried to focus on the food in front of her, but she felt her eyes drawn to the top table.

Pretending, in what she hoped was a subtle manner, to be looking for something further down the table, Hermione was able to steal a glance at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Master. Once again, he returned her gaze, and this time, she didn't look away immediately. She swore a small smile played across his lips, and a shy smile formed on her lips, despite her annoyance at his sudden departure from Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione...Hermiiiiooooneee," Ginny nudged her friend playfully, trying to follow her gaze, "Who are you smiling at? You look...smitten!"

"Hmmm...wait, what?" Reluctantly Hermione broke the gaze, and turned to Ginny. "I was just...I'm just... happy to be back at Hogwarts," she turned back to her plate, picking at her carrot cake, hoping Ginny would buy it.

"I'm not buying it 'Mione," Ginny countered, "That was not an 'I love school' smile, that was a smile reserved for a crush - so, do tell, who's the lucky Gryffindor? No wait, it's not a Hufflepuff, is it? Is that why you're being so secretive? Forbidden, inter-house love?!"

'If only,' Hermione wished, "No, Gins, it's a Gryffindor - I'll tell you later, OK?"

Try as she might, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes from straying to the top table for the rest of the evening. And, every time, without fail, Snape was gazing right back at her. The pair literally couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

*.*.*.*.*

"Hermione," Hermione spun around, recognising that voice at once. She had seven minutes exactly to return the books she was carrying to the library and get back to the Common Room, and had no time to stop to be distracted further by him.

"Hermione," Snape's unmistakable voice echoed down the corridor, as he strode purposefully towards her, "I need to speak with you, in private. My office, now."

"I need to get to the library, Professor, I should be in the Gryffindor tower right now as it is, I can't stay out any longer, I just need to-" He cut her off, pushing her back by the shoulders against the cold stonework of the hallway, a long finger at her lips.

"I said, we need to talk," he hissed. "I'm your Professor. I give you permission to stay out late. No, no 'buts' Hermione, I said now".

She gulped, gathering her courage. "No, I'll speak with you tomorrow, Professor, it's late, and...you didn't say goodbye," she whispered, looking down at her feet.

Snape inhaled deeply, and shut his eyes momentarily, before lunging at her, catching her quite off her guard. He captured her chin in one strong hand, his lips crushing down onto hers, while his other hand held the back of her head in place as he pushed her further into the wall, so that her back was flush against it, her body pressed against his.

She struggled a little, but more out of a sense that that was the 'right' reaction than because of any particular desire for him to stop. As he felt her relax a little, he tugged her ponytail firmly, tilting her mouth up towards his, and as she gasped, he took the chance to force her lips apart with his tongue. The books Hermione had been holding dropped to the floor as she placed her palms against his toned, hard chest, but her strength was no match for his masculine lust. Despite herself, she found she was actually beginning to enjoy the kiss, and began to relax more fully, her hands moving to rest on his upper arms.

But when he tugged at her ponytail again, this time just a little too hard, she was pulled roughly back to reality, and processed what was happening to her. Anger pulsed through her veins, and the adrenaline rush gave her new strength. This time it was Snape who was caught off guard, as her small hands once against made contact with his chest, this time shoving him roughly backwards, so that he was forced to release her to steady himself as he stumbled.

The two stood opposite each other, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest: from fear or excitement she couldn't tell. She knew she had to get away from him, now. She swept her books up off the floor, and turned swiftly on her heel, abandoning her trip to the library so as to get back to the safety of the common room as soon as possible. But Snape couldn't let her go that easily.

He followed a few paces behind, "Hermione...Hermione...Stop, I'm not going to touch you again, I need to talk to you," Hermione only picked up her own pace, not even pausing as she turned the sharp corner, now on the home stretch to the Fat Lady portrait that marked the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. Snape had no choice:

"Confundo," Snape muttered, praying to Merlin that the confusion charm would be enough to stop Hermione before she made it to the painting. "Hermione, turn around and follow me". As the charm took effect, Hermione stopped abruptly, clutching her head as she looked heavenward.

"Where...what am I...This isn't the library...Where's Lavender? I..." Turning slowly, she spotted her Professor a few metres behind her, "Professor, I feel strange..."

"Come with me, Miss Granger". Hermione followed in a daze.

*.*.*.*.*

A still perplexed Hermione now found herself in Snape's dark and gloomy dungeon office, a place which she had only been in once before, when she had stolen ingredients for Polyjuice Potion in her Second Year at Hogwarts.

Snape directed her to an oversized black leather chair next to one of the large round wooden tables, and she came face to face with a jar of horrific looking animal claws, floating in a slimy blue liquid. Seeing her expression, Snape swiftly removed the jar and placed it back on one of the high shelves, with the hundreds of other jars; Hermione could've sworn his collection had grown since last time. Even in her confused state, she wondered briefly why Snape hadn't moved offices with his new position.

Having replaced the squirrel claws to their proper place on the shelf, Snape turned to face his pupil, who was running a hand distractedly through her long hair; he noticed, not for the first time, the change in her appearance since last year. He longed to stroke that hair...

'Stop it, Severus,' he told himself, and pointed his wand at the fireplace: "Incendio". He didn't want Hermione catching a chill in his office; she was rather underdressed for the cold of the dungeons in her thin V-neck.

Fully aware that the relatively weak confusion charm he had cast would be wearing off soon, Snape sat opposite Hermione and waited for her to come round; it wasn't long before her eyes brightened, the cloud of confusion removed, and she glared at Snape.

"What in Merlin's name did you do to me, Snape?" she spat, slamming her delicate wrist onto the table.

"Silence, Granger. Firstly, I am your Professor - you will address with respect: 'Snape' is inappropriate. Address me as such again, and I'll use the Langlock charm to render you speechless. And don't interrupt me, I can see you're itching to, it's rude. Secondly, please do calm down. I said I wouldn't touch you again, and I'm a man of my word. I used the Confundus charm to influence you, clearly it's worn off now. I just want to talk to you. Your stubbornness left me with no other choice".

"No other choice?! Did you not consider not stopping me? You could've respected my wish not to talk to you right now. And I certainly will not 'calm down'! Don't be so patronising!" She stood up, picking up her books from the table: "I'm leaving now, unless you want to want to tie me up with the Incarcerous charm, or, I don't know, Jinx me!" Snape said nothing, shocked by her outburst, and Hermione took the chance to make her escape, rushing past him to the door. She was reaching out to the handle when Snape stood up:

"Just give me a chance, Hermione". At that, she halted, struck by the sincerity in his tone.

"What?" She turned back to face him. "I don't understand,"

Snape sat back down, gesturing for her to resume her place opposite him. Hermione obliged, somewhat reluctantly, perching on the edge of the armchair, and placing her books back on the table. Snape appeared to be at a loss for words, something Hermione had never witnessed before; this was Severus Snape, after all. He finally spoke, never breaking eye contact with her as he did so:

"You can't tell me you don't feel it too, this...this...thing we have...it's all I can think about. You saw me watching you at the Feast, but only because you couldn't stop looking at me either - don't deny it. I don't know why, but I can't keep my eyes off of you. And I know it's highly inappropriate, and I don't understand why I feel the way I do, but I'm coming to realise that you can't ask 'why' about...well, about...love. Tell me you feel the same way".

Hermione was stunned - was it love that had had her feeling this way? The way her Professor had spoken was exactly the way she was feeling...now that she thought about it, it made sense...She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, to stop looking for him, at him, into his eyes. She'd looked forward to seeing him, she'd even missed him after he'd left Grimmauld Place to return to Hogwarts early. Even now, she was mad at him, furious in fact, but her stomach was still tingling, her heart beating faster from more than just the adrenaline...She hadn't felt this way before, this yearning...But he was her teacher, old enough to be her father, surely they couldn't...But he'd said what he'd said, so maybe...But no, this was wrong.

Snape was waiting for an answer still, never having taken his eyes away from her, roaming her face as if he might read her mind. She looked up at last:

"I had no idea that you felt this way...I know our relationship changed at Grimmauld Place, but I thought...I don't know, I guess I thought it was me, imagining it all...I think I feel the same way," Snape's heart leapt at her words, "-but we can't...this is wrong...we can't be together, can we? You're you, and I'm...me. I haven't expressed myself particularly eloquently here, I know, but surely you can see that...that we not right for each other". She searched his eyes for agreement, or any signs that he had understood what she was trying to say, but all she saw was pain, a pain that reflected that which she felt in her heart. "I'm sorry, Professor...I don't know what to say...This is hard for me, too".

"I know it's unorthodox," Snape replied, catching her hand as he did so and stroking her fingers in what he hoped was a soothing, reassuring manner, "but you are of age. If we were to have a relationship of any kind, it wouldn't be illegal...Frowned upon, perhaps, but not illegal. And no one would have to know...We can be discreet. I can be discreet, as you know. But please, Hermione, I don't want to lose you just like that, not now...Don't say we're not right for each other, because as far as I can see, I might not be right for anyone else. At least give me a chance. I'll treat you well, I promise," He lifted her fingers to his lips, and kissed her finger tips gently. "I love you".

Hermione couldn't bring herself to answer, but closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

[What do you think? Reading it back, I think it might have been a little quick for a declaration of love, but I like to think they have a special connection! (Hopeless romantic over here! 3) Please please please review! :) x]


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You**

A Hermione/Snape FanFiction

**By VenusInHerHair**

"Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help... SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape.

**[Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! They mean so much to me. Please PM me with any suggestions or requests! And please please please review! :) x]**

Chapter Four

Hermione woke the next morning with a goofy grin on her face. He loved her! And he wanted to see her again this evening!

They'd shared a tender kiss the night before, but Hermione had left after that, Snape walking her back to the Gryffindor Tower, and taking the books from her to return to the library himself. She needed time to think, and didn't want to rush things with him, plus she knew her roommates would worry if she stayed out any longer. As it was, Ginny had interrogated her the moment she got in, but Hermione had managed to ward off questions with a library-related excuse, and hinted at her fake-feelings for a fake-Gryffindor, giving Ginny a broad description that would keep her guessing for weeks: "Well, he's tall, he's good at Astronomy, he has short-ish hair, and I first saw him in Diagon Alley". Luckily, Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice her absence, busy as they were planning trouble, she assumed.

She smiled fondly at Ginny when she emerged from behind the curtains of her four-poster, and Ginny rushed across the dormitory from the dressing mirror, tie askew, and grasped her forearms excitedly. "Hermione, I worked it out! I know who it is you like!"

"Hang on - what?!"

"No, wait, it gets better - I found him in the Common Room after you'd gone to bed, and talked to him for you!"

"You did what?!"

"No, it gets even better - he likes you too! You're meeting him after dinner by the fireside - isn't that romantic?"

"Ginny, who?" Hermione demanded.

"You know who, your love!"

"WHO?!" Hermione practically shouted.

Ginny laughed at her friend's embarrassment: "Breathe, Hermione! Pericules Warthex! He has short hair, like you said, he's top in his class for Astronomy, he's nearly 6 foot, and I remember passing him with you outside Flourish & Blotts when we went shopping for school supplies last week! Didn't take me long to work out, I must admit! I should be a matchmaker..."

"Ginny!" Hermione slumped back down onto her bed, "I can't meet him".

"Why ever not? He said he likes you too! And he's a Seventh Year! And a Prefect! He's a real catch, Hermione! Don't be shy!"

Hermione thought on her feet: "I have detention this evening. At eight".

"Hermione Jean Granger! Do you really expect me to believe that you of all people has a detention on the second day back at Hogwarts? You haven't even had any lessons yet? What could you possibly have done wrong? And which Professor?"

"With...Snape. Snape caught me out after hours when I was in the library last night. He wanted to deduct points from Gryffindor, but I begged him not to, so I have detention tonight instead. I didn't tell you because I didn't know you'd be setting me up for the same evening!"

"What an old bat!" Ginny sighed. "Well, I suppose we can reschedule your hot date! I told you to return those books this morning!"

"Sorry, Ginny, but maybe we should call the whole thing off...I don't want to date this year," Hermione lied, "I was happy enjoying my crush from afar".

"Too late now," Ginny laughed as she headed for the door to the Common Room, "See you at breakfast!"

'Snape is not going to be amused if he finds out about Warthex,' Hermione mused. At the same time, she couldn't help but be impressed by Ginny's powers of deduction - 'at least she doesn't suspect anything', she thought, as she got ready for the day.

*.*.*.*.*

The Great Hall was already packed and bustling when Hermione arrived for breakfast; her eyes immediately began to search the top table for Snape, but to her surprise he wasn't there. Dejectedly, she sat down with her friends, assuming he'd left already. That meant she wouldn't see him again until tonight.

"Hermione, this came for you in the post," Ron said through a mouthful of toast, handing her a small letter, "Open it!"

"Thank you, Ronald, but I need to eat first", Hermione retorted, recognizing the handwriting on the front as Snape's - she was surprised Harry hadn't recognized it too. She waited until the others had left, lingering under the pretext of needing to speak with McGonagall, until she tore open the seal and scanned the letter:

"My dear,

I have been called away from Hogwarts on urgent business for The Order, I don't know how soon I will be able to return. Needless to say, I must cancel our meeting this evening - I hope you will forgive me.

Please do not pass on this information to your classmates; the 'official line' is that I've simply been called away, no more, no less.

I will send word to you the moment I return, and look forward to spending time with you then.

Destroy this letter once you have read it.

Yours

SS"

Hermione's heart sunk - Order business could last for days, weeks even! What if he was in danger? She was glad to note that Dumbledore was still eating his breakfast - if it was that serious, surely he would have been called away too? Tossing the note into the fireplace as she walked past, she sulked down the length of the Hall; after the drama of last night and her joy at Snape's declaration of love, this was not the morning she'd hoped for.

*.*.*.*.*

The days dragged on, with no word from Snape. Hermione tried to focus on studying, but even Apparition classes couldn't cheer her up. She missed him. Much to Hermione's relief, however, Ginny's plan to set her up with Warthex was falling flat - Ginny had overlooked the fact that Warthex's beloved Astronomy lessons took place at 9pm every night, leaving him with little time to rendezvous with Hermione on school nights, and Hermione ensured that she was busy with various extracurricular activities at weekends; even so, she dreaded passing Warthex in the Common Room or corridors - it was getting slightly awkward: they had never even spoken to each other!

Hermione resented her mood: she felt pathetic - they hadn't even been dating properly! They'd kissed twice, for Godric's sake! But she couldn't help herself. She slept with a picture of him from the Daily Prophet under her pillow, and dreamt of him - sometimes of them together, sometimes nightmares of him being injured in battle, or worse: in one particularly awful dream, Voldemort murdered him. Hermione woke screaming, her roommates crowded around her bed, debating whether or not they ought to take her to Madam Pomfrey.

This continued for nearly a week, until one evening Hermione looked up from her dinner to see Snape striding through the double doors; she couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face, although he deliberately kept his gaze straight ahead. She was pleased to see he didn't look injured. As he passed, Snape dropped a rolled parchment in front of her, although still he didn't acknowledge her. It took all Hermione had not to throw her arms around him, or to rip open the parchment right then and there, in front of everybody.

"Did Snape just give you that, Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to face her from his conversation with Ginny, having spotted the parchment which had suddenly appeared, and noticing Snape's form moving towards his seat.

"No, I brought this with me," Hermione lied, slipping it into her pocket. "I need to deliver it to someone after dinner".

*.*.*.*.*

The moment she was safely behind the curtains of her bed, Hermione hastily unrolled the parchment, her fingers fumbling with the excitement:

"My dear,

I'm sorry I could not contact you while I was away; I have missed you sorely.

I would like to take you out tomorrow; meet me in my classroom when the others have left for Hogsmeade. Dress smartly.

Yours,

SS"

**[Thanks for reading :) Sorry, I can never resist a good cliffy :p Please please please review! I'll update soon. Also, please check out my other stories! :) x]**


	5. Chapter 5

Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You

A Hermione/Snape FanFiction

By VenusInHerHair

"Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help...SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape.

*No copyright infringement intended! All rights to JKR!

[Please please please review! :) x]

Chapter Five

Hermione feigned illness when her friends left for a day in Hogsmeade, wrapping a blanket around herself to cover the green short sleeved dress she'd chosen, and hiding her heels under the armchair, ready for when the others left. She'd applied a small amount of makeup, which was only noticeable because she didn't normally wear any. She had no idea what Snape had planned, but she wanted to dress well for their first date, especially after his note.

Hermione tried to contain her excitement as she approached Snape's new DADA classroom; she couldn't wait to see him again.

"Enter," Snape called, as she knocked tentatively on the door, "It's unlocked".

Hermione pushed the door open, revealing the dimly lit classroom, and tried to ignore the gruesome images on the walls, focusing her attention on scanning the room for Snape.

"My love." She heard him before she saw him, moving in the direction of his desk at the front of the room, as Snape appeared from the office above the desk, swiftly descending the spiral staircase.

Hermione watched him with love, and as he reached the bottom step she rushed at him, throwing her arms around his neck and leaping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I missed you so much, are you alright? What did you have to do?"

Snape chuckled fondly, a rare noise, squeezing her tightly before setting her down on his desk. "I'm fine, my dear, even better for seeing you. There's not much to tell, truth be told, but the mission was successful, and I'm ready to celebrate - with you. I'm so glad you've come".

"Of course I came!" Hermione slid off the desk, leaning up to kiss her beloved again. When they broke for air, Snape took a step back, to look at her properly for the first time:

"You look stunning, Hermione," Snape smiled fondly at the beautiful young woman standing before him, frowning only when she blushed. He tilted her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look into his eyes: "Look at me. Don't be embarrassed, my dear, it's true. I'm so lucky."

He took her hand and kissed it gently, never breaking eye contact. She really was gorgeous.

"You won't be needing this", Snape took Hermione's clutch bag out of her hands, locking it securely in his desk drawer.

"But all my money's in there, what if I need-" Snape cut her off,

"Today is my treat, you won't need money - and call me Severus, dear, we're going somewhere no one will recognise us - we can act like a proper couple for the day!" Hermione smiled; it wasn't often Snape got this excited!

"Hold on tight, we're going to apparate".

*.*.*.*.*

Having safely arrived in the City, Snape wasted no time in leading Hermione into an expensive jewellers, the kind of which she had never dreamed she'd have the chance to go into. She was suddenly very self-conscious, and even more glad that she'd dressed up for the date.

Snape strode forward, Hermione on his arm, to the nearest sales assistant, an attractive Muggle dressed in a crisp black blouse and mid length black skirt. Hermione felt an unreasonable pang of jealously - she matched Snape, all in black as he was. She relaxed when he paid minimal attention to the woman.

"I've reserved the Venezia Goldoni pendant, under Snape" he drawled in his sharp voice, and the woman responded quickly:

"Of course, Sir, I'll fetch it for you at once".

"Severus," Hermione looked up at him, eyes wide, "this is too much. I can't accept a gift like this."

Snape leant down, and growled into her ear: "Hermione, my dearest, listen here: you are mine, and I am treating you today. So, if I want to buy you a necklace, I'll buy you a necklace".

Hermione gasped, and Snape had to stop himself from laughing at the shocked expression that spread across her face.

The shop assistant returned, carrying an elegant, small black box. She opened the lid, revealing to Hermione Snape's chosen necklace. It was beautiful: a heart pendant of 18k gold, on a 16" chain. The heart was carved intricately, curving into itself at the top. Hermione reached out to touch it, stopping only when she spotted the price tag - nearly £700! On a first date! This was ridiculous! She really couldn't accept this.

Snape saw her hand stop, mid air, and tensed. Would she accept his gift? He took control of the situation before she could protest further:

"I'll put it on for you now, lift your hair," Hermione thought it best to obey, still in shock at his over the top generosity, and wealth. She'd had no idea he had this sort of money to spend. "There, turn around so I can see" he commanded, and Hermione obeyed, stopping as she caught a glimpse of herself in a strategically placed mirror. The pendant lay against her creamy skin, the chain falling gracefully over her collar bones, the heart glowing under the shop lights, leaving the skin beneath it masked in a golden hue. It was truly exquisite. Instinctively, Hermione put her hand to the pendant, feeling the solid gold between her thumb and forefinger, before smiling shyly up at Snape:

"It's beautiful...Too much, but absolutely lovely. Thank you, Severus".

"You're most welcome, my love, it suits you: a stunning piece of jewellery to match a stunning young woman. I'm tempted to buy you the matching bracelet". At this Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "But I can see you're happy with this - for now". He leaned down, and kissed her forehead, before whisking out his leather wallet and handing over a smart black card to the sales assistant, who had discreetly turned away from their intimate moment. She took the card now, ran it through the machine, and returned it to Snape with a paper receipt and the box.

"Thank you," he said to her, and turning to Hermione, "I'm taking you to lunch now". Hermione was getting used to his bossiness: even she had to admit, bossy Snape was very attractive!

Once they'd left the shop, Snape steered them into a nearby alley, and, ensuring Hermione was holding tight, he used Side-Long apparition once again, this time transporting them to Kensington, opposite an upmarket restaurant.

"I've read about this place," Hermione recalled out loud. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in London. "Severus, you're spoiling me! I can't ever repay you for all this!" She looked to the ground, embarrassed, "I'm not very well-off at all, I couldn't possibly-"

Snape cut her off with a kiss, cradling the back of her neck in his hand, "I don't expect anything in return, my love, I love to treat you. Don't over-think this, I don't expect anything," he repeated, before stealing her lips again. "I love you, you're more than enough. You're too good for me as it is,"

"Never," Hermione breathed, smiling against his lips, "I love you."

***.*.*.*.***

The pair returned to Snape's Office in time for dinner at Hogwarts, Hermione trying to suppress her giggles brought on by a sarcastic comment by Snape directed at a particularly rude attendant at the theatre they'd spent the afternoon in.

"Something amusing you, Miss Granger?" Snape tried to seem serious as he looked down at Hermione, but failed miserably when he caught her eye, grinning in a very un-Snape like manner.

"Yes. You. The look on his face was priceless," Hermione choked out through her laughter.

"I love seeing you this happy". As he leaned in to kiss her, Hermione's laughter died down. His kiss was firm, his tongue demanding entry to her mouth, which Hermione happily gave. He walked them back towards the corner of the office, breaking the kiss to mutter "Dissendium", revealing a secret passage from corner of the room.

"You're making history here, my dear, the first ever student to gain access to my private chambers," Snape whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm honoured," Hermione murmured back, before resuming their kiss. They stumbled down the candle-lit corridor, neither willing to lose contact for long enough to see where they were treading, until they reached another wooden door. Snape tapped it twice with the tip of his wand and it swung open, revealing a dark living area.

"Let me help you with this," Snape murmured, pushing Hermione's grey jacket from her shoulders, and turning to drape it over the back of a sofa, giving Hermione a chance to look around. The room was lined with black book cases, filled with a range of ancient looking hard backs, and in some of the corners, stacks of books covered the wooden flooring. There were tall candle holders dotted around the place, seemingly randomly placed, and two deep leather armchairs, opposite a battered sofa. The fire roared to life with a movement of Snape's wand, and the warm glow added to the atmosphere of the room.

Before Hermione had time to look any closer, Snape had scooped her up off the floor, and before she knew it she had been deposited on the sofa, and was sinking into the cushions. Snape slid smoothly on top of her, trapping her delicate frame beneath him, slipping one leg between hers, and running his hands up her legs, before leaning back on his heels to remove her shoes, tossing them down so that they clattered against the wooden floor, before quickly resuming his position on top of her. It was all so sudden that Hermione squealed in surprise, until Snape covered her lips with his, as he did so pinning her forearms above her head with one hand, as his other pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. He gazed down at her; Hermione was breathing heavily, blinking up at him with wide eyes.

"If this gets too much, tell me stop, OK?" Satisfied with Hermione's nod, he captured her mouth once more, releasing her wrists so that his hands could fist in her hair while he continued to kiss her passionately. Hermione followed suit, her hands sliding into his black hair, pulling gently. His hands continued their roaming, sliding up and down her legs, and he was pleased to hear a slight moan escape her lips. Moving on to her clothing, he began to undo the green buttons which lined the front of her dress, and began kissing her neck as his hands felt their way to her breasts.

Hermione was lost in a sea of emotions; she had certainly been enjoying the way Snape was touching her, but now she felt a wave of apprehension - this was all moving rather quickly. She knew he loved her, and she him, but they'd only known this about each other for a week - she didn't want to rush into anything. At the same time, she could feel Severus' enjoyment through his trousers against her leg; she didn't want to disappoint him, but she needed to stop him now before he went any further. He was now reaching behind her to undo her lacy bra.

"Severus...Severus...please don't..."

"Of course," he continued to kiss her, moving onto the other side of her exposed neck as his hands moved down to her legs once again, this time tugging on her underwear insistently, as he tried to rid her of her briefs.

"Severus, please...stop". Still he continued to fumble beneath the fabric of her dress, his skilled fingers beginning to slide her underwear down her thighs. This was getting too much for Hermione, who had only ever shared a chaste kiss with a classmate before she'd fallen for Snape.

"I'm sorry...please...stop..." Still Snape didn't slow down, and Hermione felt an unwelcome tear sliding down her cheek; she wasn't enjoying this anymore.

Suddenly realising that Hermione had tensed up and was shaking slightly, Snape looked at face, and was horrified to see tears streaming over her cheek bones as she cried silently beneath him. Moving quickly, he back on his heels, pulling her upper body into his embrace so that he was cradling her against his chest, rocking her slightly from side to side.

"I'm so sorry, Severus," she spluttered between sobs, "I thought I was ready for this...I've never...I've not down this before, and...and I don't think I am ready, and I feel awful, because today was wonderful, but I...just can't, not tonight. I'm so sorry...I do love you...I'm sorry..." Her words were becoming drowned out by her sobbing, but Snape could still catch the general drift.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he murmured into her ear, holding her closer to him, "I should've stopped when you first said, I'm going too fast, I can see that...the last thing I want to do is rush you...sssshhhhh, my darling," Snape tried to calm her, kissing her hair, "You've no need to apologize, I don't expect you to go any further until you're absolutely ready...I want to make our first time as special as I can, like you deserve...don't cry, my love, it's okay...I'll wait for you for as long as you need"

By now Hermione's sobs were dying down, becoming fewer and further between, and she held on tight to Snape, nuzzling her head to his chest. "I really do love you, Sev," she whispered, when her tears had all but ceased, tilting her head back to look into his face.

"I know, and I love you too...You don't need to do anything to prove your love, Hermione...I promise,"

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not".

"Disappointed, then?"

"Only in myself, for not stopping when I should have...I could never be disappointed in you, my dear, my love...Never".

Hermione smiled against his black robes; she loved how safe she felt in her arms. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her. She trusted him implicitly. She knew she could trust this man with her life.

They stayed as they were for a few more minute, Snape holding Hermione close to his chest, both lost in thought, in comfortable silence with each other. After what seemed like hours, Snape spoke:

"I think we've missed dinner, love".

"Oh no, of course, dinner - the others will wonder where I am - I'd better go..."

"I wish you could stay with me...I understand, of course - we don't want to cause any suspicion". Snape gently lifted Hermione to her feet, and sat before her as he worked from the bottom up to the top of her dress, re-buttoning her. He stood when he reached the top button, kissing her gently, noting how soft her lips were from her crying, and cursing himself for causing her tears.

He walked her to the door, and helped her shuffle back into her jacket, adjusting her gold pendant, which had become slightly tangled. "There...you look beautiful, Hermione".

"Despite my tears?"

"You can barely see you've been crying, my dear" Snape told her, and it was true - her eyes were slightly red, but that was all. "I want to see you tomorrow - can you come to my office for noon?"

"I'd love to." Snape leaned down and kissed the top of Hermione's head, inhaling her sweet scent as he did so. And with that she was gone, Snape not wanting to risk escorting her to Gryffindor Tower with so many students heading in the same direction after dinner.

The DADA Professor fell into an armchair, cursing himself for making his beloved cry. He swore it would never happen again. He would do everything within his power to make her happy.

[Please please please review! :) x]


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You**

A Hermione/Snape FanFiction

**By VenusInHerHair**

"Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help...SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape.

***No copyright infringement intended! All rights to JKR!***

[Please please please review! :) x]

**Chapter Six**

When Hermione reached the common room, she was immediately confronted by Ginny.

"Where have you been?", she demanded, hands on hips. "I've looked all over for you: the library, the Great Hall, I even went to ask Madam Pomfrey if you'd been to see her - where in Merlin's name have you been, and in that dress?"

Hermione had forgotten her 'illness' up to this point, what with the excitement and drama of her day. Ginny was searching her face quizzically for an explanation, clearly slightly annoyed at having wasted her time looking for her.

"I was just speaking with McGonagall about my timetable, Ginny," she lied, thinking on her feet. "I felt a bit better after lunch, so I thought I'd make use of the day..."

"In a fancy green dress and heels?" Ginny asked, sceptically. "'Mione, you never wear heels! And please tell me you didn't wear makeup to speak with McGonagall?!" Before Hermione had had time to think of a reasonable response, Ginny had spotted her necklace, and was pushing Hermione's hair aside to get a proper look. "What is this?"

"A necklace..." Hermione replied, trying to buy herself some time.

"Clearly it is a necklace," Ginny answered sarcastically, "I have known you a long time, Hermione Jean Granger: you rarely wear jewellery, and when you do I notice - you have never worn this before. When did you get it?"

Hermione was relieved when Ron came bounding over, seemingly oblivious to her attire or accessories. "See, Gins, I told you not to panic, she's fine! Alright, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied distractedly. Turning to Ginny: "I'd better get changed, I've still got an essay to do for Monday". With that, she hurried past Ginny, before her friend could say anything else.

*.*.*.*.*

Lying on her bed, curtains drawn, having changed into an old cami top and cotton shorts, Hermione thought back over her day with Snape. She couldn't bear to take the necklace off, despite the risk of Ginny questioning her further; it was exquisite. She had been sceptical at first about the musical Snape had taken her to, but it appeared that he knew her better than she gave him credit for; within the first ten minutes she had been completely enrapt in it. Their meal had been wonderful as well; she had seen a new side to Snape, and smiled now remembering how he made her laugh. And then what happened in his rooms...

Hermione still felt a tad guilty at letting him get that far before making him stop so suddenly; she just wasn't ready to move their relationship on to that level. She was afraid of the unknown; intimacy was the one thing she couldn't practice in privacy until she got it right, until it was perfect. Their first time would be her very first time, and she was scared of disappointing Severus. She just needed more time to get her head around the whole thing. She only hoped he would be willing to wait for her...

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione hesitated briefly before knocking on Snape's office door, running her hands over her skirt to smooth it, and tightening her ponytail. Before she had a chance to knock, the door opened before her, revealing Snape, smiling, rather timidly she thought, down at her.

"I have charms in place," he explained, "I knew someone was at the door". He stepped back to let her in: "Ladies first, Miss Granger".

"Why thank you, Professor," she said sweetly, and smiled, waiting until he'd shut the door to lean up on her tiptoes to kiss him chastely on the lips. He wrapped his toned arms around her waste and returned the kiss, spinning her around once as he manoeuvred her towards the entrance to his private rooms.

"Wait one moment," he whispered, disappearing into a room off the living area. Hermione began to look around, then regretted it - she had no desire to see the contents of some of his jars in too much detail. Snape returned wearing a longer robe and a black scarf.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, dubiously. She didn't want to risk arousing more suspicion by disappearing two days in a row.

"Don't look so worried, I just thought we could take a walk around the grounds. Wander down to the lake, perhaps. I'm not sure this area," he gestured vaguely around the room, never taking his eyes from Hermione's face, "is the best place for entertaining a lady".

"I'll need to go get a jacket..."

"I'll meet you in the courtyard?"

She replied by kissing him once again, before slipping gracefully out of the room.

Returning quickly to her dormitory, Hermione was glad it was lunch time; the halls were deserted. Once past the Fat Lady, she rushed up to her room, only to be confronted by Ginny once again, this time bumping into her on the stairs.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" Ginny asked her, planting her feet firmly in place, effectively blocking Hermione's way.

"I was cold," Hermione stammered, "I came to get a cardigan"

"And what's the rush?"

"Why aren't you at lunch, Ginny?" Hermione tried to change the subject.

"Flitwick let us out late, I was just dumping my stuff - what is the matter with you, Hermione, you're acting weirdly lately...really weird".

"Nothing, nothing at all" Hermione was anxious of the time she was losing with Snape, and that he was waiting for her in the cold as she spoke. "I'll meet you in the Hall, OK, I'll just get my jumper" She pushed past Ginny, pushing herself up against the wall to get through the blockade, and ran to her bed, grabbing a jacket before rushing out of the Common Room, down to the courtyard, where Snape waited.

Ginny watched her friend rush out, in such a hurry that she didn't notice she was still in the Common Room. She was determined to get the bottom of this.

*.*.*.*.*

When Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Tower after a long stroll with Snape around the lake, Ginny was waiting for her, once again. Hermione sighed as Ginny took her by the arm and pulled her into an empty corner, sitting her down on one end of a sofa and seating herself opposite.

"How was lunch?" Hermione asked timidly; Ginny simply glared at her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am one of your best friends. Would you care to explain to me what exactly is going on between you and Severus Snape? Because the last time I checked, you hated the man's guts."

"What do you mean, Gins,?" Hermione stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hermione!" Ginny moaned, frustratedly. "I saw you! I saw the two of, heading off into the sunset, as it were, his arm around your waist. And I know for a fact that he does not still need help walking. So don't even try to explain it away like that. What are you doing? And why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione looked down at her knotted hands, trying desperately to decide whether to confide in Ginny or not.

"Hermione, please, I'm worried about you. What does he want?"

"Oh, Ginny, you can't tell anyone," Ginny shook her head vehemently.

"Just tell me," she pleaded.

"I love him. He loves me. I don't know how it happened, but we're in love. He took me to the city yesterday, that's where I was. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you..."

Ginny simply stared at her in horrified shock.

"Have you lost your mind? This is Snape we're talking about, isn't it, because if it was...well, pretty much anyone else, I might believe it, but Snape?! You hated him at Grimmauld. He was awful to you!"

"It doesn't matter, I love him. He loves me. We were wrong about him before - he's a good man, a great man. He treats me so well. I can't believe I spent all those years

hating him. It seems crazy now..." She broke off, smiling wistfully.

"No, Hermione," Ginny said, shaking her by the shoulders to bring her back to the moment, "THIS is crazy! He is your teacher! Not to mention his age - Hermione, he could be your father! How can you be attracted to him? What about Pericules Warthex? He's perfect for you-"

"No, Ginny," Hermione cut her off, "Stop trying to force Warthex and I together - it's not going to happen! You don't understand - I'm in love with him. In a really big way. Can you at least try to be happy for me - no, not even happy, just supportive. You don't have to like him, just...just try to understand, please, for my sake?"

Ginny sighed, shaking her head in disbelief at the words coming out of none other than Hermione Granger's mouth. The girl was a Prefect, for Merlin's sake! But seeing her friend like this, she could hardly just walk away. More than anything, she was even more worried about Hermione now she knew...she did not trust Snape with her best friend! She needed to stay in the loop to keep an eye on things. To make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Have you slept with him?"

"Almost," she whispered, embarrassed.

"What do mean, 'almost'?" Ginny questioned. "How did you 'almost' have sex?"

"I stopped him," Hermione explained, quietly. "Can we please talk about something else? It's not a big deal. He respects me. It's fine. Besides, I need to get to class. See you this evening." With that, Hermione rushed off to her dorm, before hurrying out of the Tower to her next lesson. She prayed Ginny wouldn't tell anyone.

**[I'm running out of chapters I've already written, so if anyone has any ideas for what they want to happen next, do let me know and I'll bear it in mind when writing :) Please please please review! :) x]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You**

A Hermione/Snape FanFiction

**By VenusInHerHair**

"Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help... SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape.

***No copyright infringement intended! All characters etc belong to JKR***

[Here's chapter 7 - there might be a longer wait before the next update, as from now on I'll actually be writing the chapters from scratch, so please bear with me! I promise not to abandon this story. :)]

**Chapter Seven**

It had been a month since Hermione and Snape had started their relationship, and they had done well in keeping it a private affair; only Ginny knew, and she, against her better judgement, had been persuaded my Hermione to keep it to herself. She had promised she would, on the condition that Hermione would tell her if she needed help. She still didn't trust the Dungeon Bat.

Ron and Harry were quite oblivious to the whole thing, Harry too busy trying to flirt with Ginny to notice anything else, and Ron busy trying to pass his exams and keep his Quidditch skills up.

Hermione, meanwhile, was spending most of her free time in Snape's office. She would study, curled up in a worn leather armchair with one of his robes wrapped around her to keep warm, while he worked or brewed potions or got on with whatever else it was he did - Hermione could never wanted to interrupt him when he looked like he was working so hard.

Every so often she would look up from her book to ask him to explain something, or make a comment which would lead to a conversation, but they were both happy to work in other's company, in comfortable silence. Often one of them would catch the other gazing at them, at which point they would gently tease each other, or share a kiss. Snape made a point of showing Hermione anything he thought she might find interesting, helping her get even more ahead of her classmates, which meant that her other Professors were too busy praising her increasing genius to notice how distracted she really was in lessons, thinking of her Severus, and the future she hoped they'd have together. Her heart beat got faster whenever she thought of him, and she'd happily spend the whole evening telling Ginny about her love for him. Ginny simply smiled distractedly, wondering how long this would last for, and what would happen when they broke up - because she was certain that this affair wouldn't last indefinitely.

There was only one thing worrying Hermione about the relationship - they still hadn't consummated it. They made out, and there had been a little touching, but, in Muggle terms, they hadn't yet passes Second Base. Snape was patient as ever with Hermione, having vowed never to push her too far again, but the young witch was feeling more and more guilty by the day at keeping him waiting, and was worried about letting him down when it finally happened, after the weeks of anticipation.

Sitting by the fireside one evening, cradling her cat Crookshanks to her chest, having returned from the Dungeons so as not to arouse suspicion, Hermione decided to make a decision, scientifically, based on the facts. She loved Severus, he loved her. Fact. She trusted him, implicitly. Fact. She wanted to give herself to him, completely. She wanted to give herself to him completely. That was it. She felt finally felt ready. She rose steadily to her feet, and slipped out of the Common Room, making her way purposefully back to Dungeons...

She padded quietly down the abandoned corridors, listening carefully for anyone coming around corners or approaching her. Before she knew it, she was standing out side Snape's office, poised and ready to knock.

Hermione took and deep breath and knocked tentatively on the heavy wooden door, her heart racing with her excitement and nerves. In a beat, the door swung inwards, revealing Snape, wand held up in defense, still dressed in his usual black teaching robes. He lowered his wand at seeing his beloved Hermione standing before him.

"Sweetheart," he said, gently leading her in, "What are you doing back here at this time? The Dungeons are no safe place for you to wandering at night. Is everything alright, Hermione?"

Swallowing down her nerves, Hermione leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately, wrapping her slim arms around his neck. Pausing for breath, she whispered into his air, "I think I'm ready now".

A wide smile spread across Snape's lips as he held Hermione at arms length, looking down lovingly into her wide eyes. "You're sure? I can still wait, there's no pressure on you". Hermione nodded, her eyes fixed on his.

"I'm sure. This feels right. As long as you want to..."

"Of course I do, Hermione, there's nothing I want to do more. Just know that you can still say 'no', at any point"

"I know," she replied, taking his hand. Snape picked up on her cue and led them to the back of his office, and into his private chambers beyond. He lifted her easily over the threshold into his dark living area, and carried her through to his bedroom, kissing her as he went.

Snape's bedroom suite was decorated in dark browns and black, with wooden furniture and lit by candlelight from simple candles suspended in the air, dotted about the room. A four poster bed stood proudly in the centre of the room, hung with a deep red and brown canopy, which draped over the tops of each side of the bed, giving it a warm, comfortable look. An oak floor length bookcase lined the far wall - thankfully this one only stored only books, and not the unpleasant jars of ingredients. A large wardrobe was placed opposite the bed, and a large rug spread from wall to wall, covering the wooden floor boards.

Hermione immediately warmed to the room, appreciating the subtle elegance of it, and the dim, yet effortlessly romantic, lighting even more. Snape set her down on her feet, and wasted no time in pushing her up against the nearest wall, covering her neck with soft kisses, and fisting his hands in her chestnut hair. His hips pinned her to the wall as his strong hands moved to frame her face, tipping her head back to gain access to her lips. Hermione moaned slightly at the new feelings rushing through her body. There was an urgency to their kiss which hadn't been present before.

Suddenly Snape snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the wall, bringing them to stop by the side of the bed, and kissing her gently as he began to unbutton his robes, and step out of his shoes. Hermione broke the kiss to quickly pull her jumper over head, before bringing her hands to his shoulders to push his robes down his back, revealing a dark shirt underneath. The top few buttons were undone, giving Hermione a glimpse of his toned chest, scattered with soft looking hair.

She ran her hands down to the top button, before beginning to undo the remaining fastenings, as Snape did the same for her crisp white school shirt, gently sliding it over her shoulders to reveal a delicate, lacy emerald-coloured bra. The bulge in his trousers was getting larger the more he saw of her, and he wasted no time in lowering his head to cover her breasts in kisses and caresses.

Hermione had now succeeded in removing his shirt, and tilted her head back in surrender to his touch, a slight moan escaping her lips as he dropped to his knees in front of her, and unfastened her grey skirt, pulling it gently over her hips and letting it pool beneath her on the floor. He took her tights between his thumbs and forefingers at the waistband and pulled them down too, and Hermione stepped out of them one at a time, so that she was standing in nothing but her underwear in front of Snape, who looked over her body in admiration.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione," he murmured, rising to his feet and lifting her with ease, instructing her to wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed once again, before Snape leant down and deposited Hermione gently onto the bed, swiftly removing his trousers before moving between her legs to lie on top of her, balancing his weight on his forearms so as not to crush her small form.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, Sev," Hermione murmured between kisses, her hands in his hair.

"I love you, my darling - I would've waited as long as you wanted". He paused and looked down at her, in awe of the woman lying beneath him, breathing heavily, hair spread appealingly across the velvet pillow. "Are you nervous?" he asked gently, caressing her hair with one hand.

"A little," she nodded, "But I trust you."

"I can stop anytime, Hermione, you just say the word. And I promise I'll be as gentle as I can with you. You've no need to be afraid."

He lips joined with hers once more, gently at first, but deepening the kiss as hers hands grasped his neck and then his back. Suddenly he sat up on his knees, tugging his boxer shorts down and tossing them to the floor. Hermione's breath hitched, her eyes wide, unable to look away from his impressive length.

"May I cast a contraceptive charm on you?" Snape murmured, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Of course, I forgot," Hermione replied, thankful that someone had remembered. She felt a slight tingling in her lower abdomen, but it subsided quickly. Snape sat up again, and tugged Hermione's panties off, throwing them aside to join his boxers on the rug. Looking down at her neatly trimmed triangle, he felt himself pulsing with need for her.

He leaned down again, pulling Hermione's arms up above her head and pinning them down with one strong hand, hovering over her. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked softly, relieved beyond measure when Hermione answered: "I'm sure."

"I love you."

With that, he slammed deep into her, ripping through her virginity. Hermione cried out from the painful sensation inside her, and instinctively tried to move her arms, but Snape held them still in place above her head.

"Sssh, my love, try to keep still. It will be worse the tenser you are. You're so tight."

Hermione tried to breathe evenly, as Snape kissed away the tears which were streaming, unbidden, over her cheeks. After a moment, Snape pulled out of her slowly, before thrusting deep inside her once again, groaning in pleasure as he did so. Hermione cried out once again, not yet acclimatized to the overwhelming feeling of him inside her, and struggled below him, but Snape held her steady, never taking his off hers.

"I. Need. You." he whispered between kisses, pulling out once again and thrusting back in, but this time not stopping, moving in earnest as he groaned at her

tightness around his length. He had waited so long for this.

Hermione whimpered beneath him, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face. After only a few minutes, however, the pain began to ease, and she was glad he hadn't stopped. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as Snape hit her in the perfect spot. "Please let go of my hands," she whispered, and this time Snape obliged, releasing her wrists as he continued to move.

Tentatively she placed her hands on his muscular forearms, relaxing as pleasure swept over her, and Snape began kissing her passionately, licking and nibbling on her neck, his eyes still on hers.

As her pleasure became more intense, Hermione felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and turned her neck to the side. Persisting in his ruthless rhythm, it wasn't long before Snape stiffened and cried out Hermione's name, and she quickly followed suit, arching her back as waves of pleasure washed over her. The two remained in their position for a couple of moments, calming, before Snape, exhausted, rolled off Hermione, kissing her tenderly when she winced as he pulled out. Having pulled a blanket over them, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, and she rested her head on his chest as she recovered from her climax.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Snape murmured into her ear. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying his strong arms, wrapped around her protectively.

"Why didn't you ask me to stop?" Snape asked a few minutes later, thinking back to her tears. "I would've stopped if you'd ask me" he said, although deep down he knew it would have been the ultimate test of his self control.

Hermione was quiet for a minute, before saying "You seemed like you were enjoying it, even if it was a little painful for me. After keeping you waiting for such a long time I didn't want to ask you to stop. I wanted to be yours, completely". She rolled over to face him, looking up into his dark eyes. "I'm glad you kept going. I feel so much closer to you now."

"My brave little Gryffindor, I love you so much. I'm so lucky to have you". He cradled her head in his hand as he kissed her gently, he other hand stroking up and down her back.

Hermione lay in bliss in his strong arms for a few peaceful minutes, before suddenly remembering where she was: "I need to get back to my dorm before everyone else wakes up!"

"Hush, my sweet Hermione, I'll get you back to your own bed before sunrise, I promise. Let me run you a bath first, you still have a few hours. Unless you'd like to leave...?"

"No, I'd like to stay. I don't want to leave you yet."

Snape smiled and leant down to kiss her softy on her forehead, before scooting off the bed and slipping into his ensuite. Hermione let out a yawn, stretching out on the bed, and smiling to herself, like a fool in love.

*.*.*.*.*

Having enjoyed a lavish bubble bath, Hermione wrapped herself in the fluffy white towel Snape had left out for her, and padded barefoot back into the bedroom. She found Snape lying across the freshly made bed, wearing his green boxers and a tight black t-shirt, which showed off his toned arms. He was reading a hard-back book, but promptly put it down on the bed side table when he saw Hermione.

"Hi," she smiled, almost shyly, padding over the bed and sitting on the edge next to Snape. He sat up and cupped her face in his hands, gazing into her brown eyes with adoration. He inhaled deeply: she smelt of the jasmine and mint extracts he'd put into the bath water.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, stroking her hair.

"Very much in love," Hermione replied, grinning at him and leaning forward to kiss him once again. Snape smiled against her kiss.

"I'm going to get dressed," she murmured having broken the kiss a couple of minutes later, and made to rise from the bed, but Snape gripped her arm lightly, and tugged her back down onto the sheets.

"Before you do," he whispered, planting soft kisses as he did so up her arm, "I have something for you". Hermione smiled in surprise, and settled herself once more on the bed, as she watched Snape lean across the bed and retrieve something from a drawer.

Her eyes widened as she saw what he was holding: a small black box, similar to one in which her beautiful necklace had been presented, but slightly smaller. The perfect size for a ring...

Hermione stared in wide eyed shock as Severus positioned himself opposite her on the bed, holding the box.

"Hermione Jean Granger, my love," he started, before stopping at taking in her expression. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly, reaching up a hand to tilt Hermione's chin up so she'd meet his gaze.

"It's just...," she stammered, utterly taken aback by this sudden turn of events, "I love you, so so much. But, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I just don't feel ready to accept, not yet...It's so soon". She trailed off awkwardly, feeling terrible.

"Oh my love, this isn't an engagement ring," Snape replied, carefully judging her reaction. Her eyes shot up to his.

"It isn't?! Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, I just assumed...Godric, I'm so stupid".

Snape exhaled audibly in relief, shaking his head. "Don't apologize, my dear, I agree it would be a little soon, although one day..."

"Yes, one day..." Hermione nodded, her features relaxing.

"This is a ring, but I want to give it to you as a promise ring," Snape explained, gently prizing open the lid of the box as he did so. Hermione gasped when she saw the ring revealed within the velvet of the inside of the box. It was stunning; princess cut diamonds on an exquisite platinum band. Once again, she marveled at Snape's wealth. As he tilted the box slightly, she spotted markings on the inside of the band: the letters 'S' and 'H' had been engraved into the ring, intertwined beautifully.

"Wow," she whispered, and looked up to meet Snape gazing at her, a small smiling spreading across his lips as he realized how much she liked it.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all my heart," he started again. "And one day I want to make you my wife. But until that day comes, I want to make the promise to you that I will love you every moment of every day, and do everything within my power to make you happy. Will you do me the incredible honor of wearing this ring, until the day comes when I propose to you for real?"

Hermione nodded in enthused agreement: "Yes," she answered, her face alight with joy: "A hundred times, yes!" Snape carefully picked the ring out of the box, and took Hermione's proffered left hand. She squealed slightly as he slid the perfectly fitting ring onto her ring finger. Once it was on, she held up her hand to the candle light, and admired the beautiful craftsmanship of the ring, before flinging her arms around Snape, and embracing him tightly. "I love you, so much, Sev," she whispered, kissing his neck, and nuzzling him. "Promise me we'll always be together?"

"I promise."

**[Is it weird that I'm kind of jealous of Hermione?! What did you think? Too cheesy? I like to think it was just overly romantic 3 Please, pretty please, review! :) x ]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You**

A Hermione/Snape FanFiction

**By VenusInHerHair **

"Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help... SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape, student/teacher relationship.

***No copyright infringement intended! All characters etc belong to JKR***

[Thank you all so much for reviewing! It's good to know I'm not the only one who's jealous of her :) I really hope you enjoy the next installment...]

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room later on that night, but she was too excited to go to sleep. She sat in the deserted room, huddled in a blanket next to the fire, fiddling with her ring and smiling goofily to herself all the while. She couldn't quite believe what was happening to her; if someone had told her a year ago that she'd be betrothed to Severus Snape, she would've have laughed. Hysterically. Or thought it was a sick joke. But now...She couldn't get over how much she loved him. Being with him made her feel more loved and safe than she'd felt ever before - for the first time, Hermione felt utterly content. She felt she belonged somewhere in this Wizarding World.

The only thing on her mind was how her friends would react to this news, although of course she didn't have to tell them straight away. Event though she'd never been one to care too much about what others thought of her, she was only human, and couldn't stand the thought of her friends reacting badly, especially as she'd kept the relationship such a secret up until now. At the same time, she couldn't bear to take the beautiful, shining ring off her finger. Even Harry and Ron would surely notice this one...

By breakfast the next morning however, Hermione had formed a plan in her mind - she carefully slid the ring off her finger, somewhat reluctantly, and placed it on a pretty silver chain, which had been a gift from her parents on her eleventh birthday - she wondered what her mother would make of her future husband...She wore the ring on the chain under her school blouse, so as not to attract attention, but decided to tell Ginny the news when they were alone - after all, she was her best friend, and, moreover, she was far too excited not to tell anyone!

Breakfast passed uneventfully, Hermione successfully dodging Harry and Ron's questions about her whereabouts last night. Although the boys were a little suspicious about the number of detentions and she claimed to have been receiving, and the amount of time she said she needed to spend in the library, Ron was preoccupied with Lavender, and Harry was busy trying to uncover Draco's use of the Room of Requirement, so that he could infiltrate it.

Even Ginny, although she was still keeping an eye on Hermione, was wrapped up in Harry's every word these days, although he didn't seem to notice her most of the time. Hermione couldn't wait for the day they finally got together properly.

By lunchtime, Hermione was bursting to tell Ginny the news, and she pulled her aside at the first possible moment, and dragged her friend into a quiet corner of the dorm, sitting her down next to her on an old sofa.

"What in Godric's name is up with you, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, torn between intrigue at whatever it was Hermione wanted to tell her, and an urge to get back to where Harry was, relaxing in the common room for once.

"It's about Severus," Hermione whispered, her excitement threatening to bubble over into full blown crazy-teenage-girl mode.

"What's he done?" Ginny demanded, suddenly feeling protective, her eyes searching Hermione's for any clues. In answer, Hermione reached for the chain around her neck, and lifted it up over her blouse, revealing the silver ring. Ginny gasped, her eyes darting in alarm between the ring and her friend's face, which was lit up in unadulterated joy.

"Please tell me he did not propose to you" Ginny asked, eyes wide in alarm. This had gone on too far - she didn't know what the Dungeon Bat wanted, but she didn't like the sound of it.

"It's a promise ring!" Hermione explained, her hushed voice rising an octave by the word 'ring'.

"Are you pregnant?!" Ginny demanded, outraged by the news. "Merlin, Hermione, I didn't even know you were sleeping together..."

Hermione shook her head, too excited to even be mildly offended by her friend's incorrect assumption. "No, I'm not pregnant - last night was our first time!" She smiled wistfully at a spot in the air, before turning to Ginny. "Oh Gins, I'm...I'm..." She searched for the right word: "Smitten!"

"Oh my Merlin." Ginny stated flatly. She couldn't grasp that these words were coming out of the mouth of Hermione Jean Granger. "What does this even mean...?!"

"He's my soulmate," Hermione said, her tone of voice suggesting that she hadn't even fully processed the question. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together..." She started suddenly and grasped Ginny's arm. "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Ginny was utterly shocked. "Of course," she began, as Hermione's face lit up further, "And, as your Maid of Honor, I'm here to inform you that you will not, I repeat, will not, be marrying Severus Snape, the Bat of the Dungeons".

Hermione's face hardened. "What?"

"You can't be serious, Hermione, this is a crush, somewhat bizarre, but a crush non the less. Lust at most, perhaps, but I can't stand by and let you agree to spend the rest of your life with the man! How would you feel if I told you I was engaged to...Flitwick?"

Hermione rose to her feet, clearly angry. "How dare you?! He's the love of my life, he's my soulmate. This isn't just some silly 'crush', Ginny. I'm not an idiot. Just you because you spend all your time pining after Harry, doesn't mean all of us are failures in love. Don't be so bitter".

Ginny sat in stunned silence, her mouth opening and closing slightly as she tried to find words to reply. Before she could pull herself together, Hermione had stormed out of the dorm, arms folded defensively across her chest. She couldn't believe how unsupportive her 'friend' was being.

Ginny, meanwhile, couldn't believe how much Hermione had changed, and was hurt by her words. She had to tell someone about this - this was one thing she couldn't keep quiet about.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione had been in a huff for her last two lessons of the day, and was heading off to the library so as not to bump into Ginny in the common room before it was absolutely necessary. However, perceptive as she was, even in her love-sickness, as she strode down the corridors of Hogwarts, robes flying out behind her, she couldn't help but notice people looking at her. Of course, being Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's best friend, she was used to the occasional stare, but this was different. Normally, it was only the First Years, or new students, who payed her any attention; now, she could feel eyes of all ages looking her over, and she could have sworn she heard the odd whisper, and mutterings of her name. Approaching a gaggle of Second Years, who were eying her particularly unsubtly, she reached the end of her tether:

"What is it?" she snapped, and the girls at the front of the group edged back, out of her way. But she persisted: "Do I look funny today?"

The girls looked to the ground nervously, never having been spoken to by a Prefect, yet alone Hermione Granger, before. For her part, Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on here. She picked a tall blonde girl from the front of the pack, and stepped closer to her. "What's your name?" she asked, feigning politeness so as not to frighten her.

The girl looked terrified nonetheless. "Lucy," she mumbled, refusing to look Hermione in the eye.

"Lucy," Hermione started, using her firm, authoritative Prefect voice, "Please would you tell me why all eyes are on me as I walk down the corridor this evening?" The girl made no move to answer. Hermione sighed. "It's alright, I won't shoot the messenger. Just tell me."

Lucy shuffled nervously, tugging at her Hufflepuff scarf to loosen it. "It's just...well, of course I'm sure it's not true, but...a Fifth Year was told by a Sixth Year, I think it was, and she told my brother, who told our cousin, who's in Hufflepuff, you see, and he told his girlfriend, who is Meredith's sister," here, she gestured vaguely at one of the girls behind her, "who told me in Herbology...". She trailed off.

"Told you what, exactly?" Hermione asked, a note of worry edging into her voice.

The girl looked extremely uncomfortable. "I was told that you..."

"Yes?" Hermione cut in, impatiently.

"That Professor Snape is your boyfriend". The girls behind her giggled, before sobering when they saw Hermione's fuming expression.

Hermione stood agape, breathing deeply to try to calm herself. "Thank you, Lucy," she said, as calmly as she could. She made to leave, but turned back and added: "Please tell your friend to tell her brother and his girlfriend, and indeed whichever Fifth Year felt inclined to spread this slander, that it is, of course, none of their business". With that, she took off, storming down the corridor, heading straight for the common room, and, much to her fury, encountering many more interested stares on her way.

Upon reaching the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione stood in the door way of the common room, and sought her prey. Ginny was sitting with a group of her Fifth Year friends, chatting animatedly about something. Harry and Ron were no where to be seen.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione hissed, approaching Ginny, and noting how the ginger girl's expression hardened.

"I'm busy, Hermione, we'll talk later."

"Let's talk now." Hermione ordered, storming off and leaving Ginny with no choice but to follow, unless she wanted to cause a scene. Seeing that already she was attracting a fair amount of attention, Hermione led Ginny up to the girl's dormitory, which was thankfully empty at this hour.

"How could you?!" she demanded, as soon as they were alone.

Ginny looked baffled, if rather indignant. "What's wrong now?"

"You told someone about Severus and I, didn't you? Don't deny it! The whole school is looking at me. I had to ask a Second Year why. A second year!" she spat. Smoke was practically pouring out of her ears by this point.

"It was always going to come to this, wasn't it? You knew it couldn't be a secret forever."

"Who did you tell?" Hermione persisted.

Ginny paused, hands on hips and very indignant. "I told Harry," she finally admitted. "Look, Hermione, yes, I was angry at you, and with ever right, but I was also worried, so I thought I should tell Harry. But someone must have overheard. He was the only person I told, so unless he's spread this around, which I highly doubt-"

"Ginny!"

"It's not my fault!" Ginny shouted, her chest rising and falling heavily with her high emotions. "I did what I thought was the right thing. It was either that or go straight to Snape and tell him exactly what I think of him."

"That would have been better!"

"What?!"

"Arrghh," Hermione sighed loudly, slumping down onto the nearest bed.

Ginny stood, fuming, and glared at Hermione. When it became clear that their discussion was over, she left the room to return downstairs. Hermione barely seemed to notice.

**[Please, please review! It makes my day ^.^]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You**

A Hermione/Snape FanFiction

**By VenusInHerHair**

"Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You": Hermione is catching up with her friends after the Summer, when a certain Potion's Master enters the scene, injured and in need of help... SnaMione. Sixth Year. Warnings: Rated M for language, lemons, mature themes, maybe slightly OOC Snape, student/teacher relationship.

***No copyright infringement intended! All characters etc belong to JKR***

[Thank you all so much for favoriting and following this! I'm so glad people are enjoying it :) I've noticed that the story's got more follows than reviews though...I don't want to beg for reviews, but I love hearing comments and ideas for the next chapter! Pretty please? ^.^ ]

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione stayed in the dormitory for the rest of the evening, missing dinner and bathing while her roommates ate, so that by the time they returned, she had pulled the curtains around her bed and was feigning sleep. Nevertheless, she could hear their whispering from behind the thick velvet curtains. Even if Ginny really had told only Harry, the rumors had well and truly spread, and as the other girls gossiped in hushed tones, Ginny did nothing to deny most of them, although she did, Hermione noticed, refrain from adding any of her factual knowledge to the discussion, agreeing only with the popular rumors.

"I heard it started the Spring, because Ron dumped her!"

"Apparently, she might be pregnant!"

"Is it true that she sleeps in his office at the weekend?"

Hermione buried her head in her pillow, and tried to tune them out. Although she eventually managed to fall asleep, her dreams were troubled, and by the time she arrived at her first lesson of the day, having skipped yet another meal, she was in quite a foul mood from her lack of sleep and hunger.

Just when Hermione thought that her situation couldn't have been made much worse, she found that she had seated herself in the front row of the wrong lesson, and was utterly humiliated to find herself being surrounded by Third Years, who shot her confused looks as they settled down and waited for Flitwick to appear to begin their lesson.

"Godric," Hermione muttered under her breath as she realized her mistake, and hurriedly packed her belongings back into her bag. Luckily she managed to leave the room before Flitwick appeared, but she knew that the class she was meant to be in would have already started, on the dot - after all, Snape didn't wait for anyone.

She rushed agitatedly through the empty corridors back to the Common Room, where she grabbed her textbooks, and then rushed down to the Dungeons for Potions. By the time she was standing outside the heavy wooden door, she was flushed and sweating slightly under her heavy robes. Blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face, she pushed open the door bravely, and slipped into the back of the classroom. Sure enough, Snape had started his lesson, and was busy lecturing Ron about the importance of coming to his lessons equipped to learn. He glanced towards the door when he heard it click open, but the look he gave Hermione was barely noticeable to anyone other than the two of them. Hermione's heart skipped a beat: he did not look happy.

As she settled onto the bench at the back, a few of her fellow students turned around to see who had dared to come into Snape's lesson late. Their expressions when they saw it was Hermione varied from surprise to disgust, which Hermione guessed had something to do with the rumors, which had surely spread to her own year by now.

"Miss Granger," Snape's drawl carried even to the back of the room, and Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his across the room. She swallowed.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor".

Hermione saw Snape inhale deeply, although it was unlikely that the other students would have noticed. He continued, and although their was no venom in his words, Hermione felt utterly humiliated, for the second time that morning.

"How good of you to grace us with your presence, Miss Granger," he said, approaching her, his cloak drawn around him. His eyes never left hers. "Do you have an explanation for your tardiness?" His voice was clear and authoritative, although Hermione thought (or hoped) she could hear a trace of regret in his tone as he berated her.

"I made a mistake this morning, Sir, and it delayed me. It won't happen again". She could feel the flush on her cheeks darkening as she heard hushed giggles from a few rows in front of her.

"Silence!" Snape commanded coldly, and a cold quiet settled in the room. All eyes were on the pair at the back of the classroom, whose eyes were locked.

"You will see me after class." Snape decided. "For now, you will begin our reading for the day. Page eight hundred and seven, second paragraph in". As Snape turned on his heel and made for the front of the room, Hermione fumbled with her books, and turned to the right page, breathing deeply to calm herself before she began reading:

"The Aguamenti Charm," she began, her voice surprisingly clear, despite her anger at being humiliated by her fiancé, none less, "Is a charm used to conjure clean, drinkable water from the end of the caster's wand. According to the caster's concentration-"

"Stop!" Snape barked from his desk, sighing loudly this time. "Unfortunately, Miss Granger, your very own concentration seems to be lacking this morning. We are in Potions, not Charms class, yet you appear to be reading from the Book of Spells".

Hermione looked down, and to her horror found that he was right. Her cheeks reddened to a darker shade in her embarrassment, and she quickly shut the book. Scrambling around in her bag, she felt tears spring to her eyes as she realized that in her hurry she'd grabbed completely the wrong set of books. Snape sighed again, and slammed his hand down on his desk to call for silence.

"Malfoy," he snarled, clearly extremely irritated. "Read."

Malfoy cleared his throat, and raised a hand.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I thought it seemed a little unfair that Weasley be given a lecture when he brought the wrong book, but that Granger here be allowed to get away with it". The Slytherins sitting around Malfoy sniggered, and Draco looked smug.

Snape rose to his full height, and towered over his desk, leaning in towards the class. Although when he spoke his voice was low, it carried a menacing tone.

"Mr Malfoy, if I didn't know you better, I might almost be inclined to admire your defense of Mr Weasley. However, knowing you as I do, I am telling you now that it is absolutely none of your business to concern yourself with my methods of discipline in my classroom. Miss Granger is seeing me after class. I will deal with her then".

"I bet you will," Malfoy sneered under his breath, prompting more sniggering from his cronies. On hearing the remark, Snape slammed his fist down onto Malfoy's desk so hard that the textbook jumped into the air, and landed with a thump.

"Get. Out." Snape practically shouted. "Now!"

Malfoy raised his hands in mock resignation, and slowly stood up, sweeping his belongings into his bag. He moved slowly and deliberately, and swaggered out of the classroom as if he owned it. Hermione watched as Snape fumed. It was not often that Snape lost his cool, but when he did he was truly frightening.

When Malfoy had shut the door, Snape pulled himself up to his full height. "Twenty points will be taken from Slytherin", he issued, triggering gasps from the Slytherins present. "I trust that you will pass this message onto Mr Malfoy". He returned to behind his desk slowly. "For tomorrow, I will expect four scrolls in answer to the following question: In what ways can learning Golpalott's Third Law be seen as more important than spreading slander about one's superiors?" He spat the question out, before slamming his copy of 'Advanced Potion Making' shut. "You are dismissed".

The class packed away in stunned silence, and quickly filed out of the dungeons. Hermione took a deep breath, and made her way down to Snape's desk. She was still flushed in embarrassment and anger, and her heart beat hard and fast in her chest. When the last students had left, and the door had swung shut and clicked in finality, she spoke:

"How could you?"

Snape folded his arms across his chest defensively. "Hermione-" he began, before she cut him off, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, so it's Hermione now, is it? But you're more than happy to 'Miss Granger' me when you belittle me in front of the whole class?! Why did you do that? I was three minutes late, I slipped in quietly, you could have let me be! But, no! Now everyone's laughing at me, and-"

"Be quiet!" Snape barked, cutting her off in the middle of her rant. Hermione looked shocked. Snape took a step back and perched on the edge of his desk, arms still folded. His eyes were hard, but less threatening than they'd earlier been.

"What would you have done?" he asked her calmly. Hermione had no answer for this. "Hermione, I'm sorry. Do you think I enjoyed chastising you? Do you really think I would've belittled the woman I love if I had a choice in the matter? I can't treat you differently, Hermione". He paused, and pushed his hair out of his face impatiently. When he continued, his voice had taken on a worried edge. "Have you heard some of the rumors going round?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes downcast. She could feel the cool platinum of her promise ring pressing against her chest, reminding her of her love for the man standing in front of her.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered hoarsely. Snape made no reply, shaking his head wearily.

"There's not much we can do. But, it's not as if we're breaking the law. You're of-age, and there's no law against students and teachers having relationships. However, as you can imagine, it's frowned upon by Hogwarts, which is why I wanted to keep it between us in the first place. People knowing complicates things too much. I just wonder how this got out...we've been so careful". He trailed off, and Hermione grimaced, feelings of guilt overwhelming her.

"What is it, my dear?" Snape asked, noticing her blanched expression.

"I told someone," she admitted quietly, refusing to meet his eye.

"What?!" Snape hissed, gasping slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Sev! I was just so excited, after last night. I...I told Ginny. In confidence. But we had an argument, and...she told Harry-" Snape's eyes widened at her admission. "Someone else must have overheard..."

"Merlin," Snape said, exhaling deeply. When Hermione braved a glance up at him, his jaw was hard set in anger. She blanched once again, feeling slightly light-headed, through a mixture of fear, worry, and lack of sleep and food.

"I'm sorry, Sev..." Snape merely shook his head in response.

After a few uncomfortable moments, he spoke again, softly, his anger apparently subdued. "Where's your ring?"

Hermione lifted the chain from around her neck, revealing the ring hanging prettily, shining in the dim candle light. "I didn't want people to see it and ask questions. Seems irrelevant now that everyone knows about us..."

Snape sighed, and moved to perch next to Hermione on the desk opposite his. He wrapped a protective arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, grateful for the comfort and relieved that he seemed not to be angry with her.

"I'm sorry I shouted", he murmured, stroking her hair. "We can work something out".

"I'm sorry I told Ginny," Hermione whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm just worried," Snape replied, and tilted her face gently to meet his. "I love you". In answer, Hermione moved closer and kissed him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

It was in this compromising position that McGonagall found them, the sound of her wand clattering to the floor distracting them as she dropped it in shock.

"Step away from Miss Granger, Severus".

**[Thank you all so much for favoriting and following this! I'm so glad people are enjoying it :) I've noticed that the story's got more follows than reviews, though...I don't want to beg for reviews, but I love hearing comments and ideas for the next chapter! Pretty please? ^.^ I'll update when we get to 30 reviews!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You**

**By VenusInHerHair**

*No copyright infringement intended! All characters etc belong to JKR*

**[Happy New Year, everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would, I got really busy and I was also focusing more on "Loving Him Was Red", but I'm back on track with this one now. Thank you for all the reviews, they really do help keep me motivated :) I hope you enjoy this chap, and please leave me some comments. Also, (forgive me for slipping this in here), if anyone is interested in adopting my story "Make Me A Better Man, a Sirius/Hermione marriage law fic, please check it out - the details are in Chapter Three. I'd like to thank Leah2201 for the phrase "Gryffindor cubs", which I adore. Thanks everyone x]**

**Chapter Ten**

_"No, I'm just worried," Snape replied, and tilted her face gently to meet his. "I love you". In answer, Hermione moved closer and kissed him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he deepened the kiss._

_It was in this compromising position that McGonagall found them, the sound of her wand clattering to the floor distracting them as she dropped it in shock._

_"Step away from Miss Granger, Severus"._

_*.*.*.*.*_

Snape froze where he was, his face still close enough to Hermione that her view of McGonagall was blocked, although of course they both knew who it was. After a beat, Hermione jumped to her feet, tugging her skirt down as it had ridden up her legs.

"Professor, it's not what you think-"

"Miss Granger," McGonagall cut in, her voice high pitched, betraying her shock, "Come over here at once!"

Hermione sighed, and cast a glance at Severus, who rose to his feet slowly and watched as Hermione made her way over to stand near to the deputy Headmistress. She hung her head and tried to look meek, in the hopes that McGonagall would calm down a little. Unfortunately her resigned expression backfired, and McGonagall looked very worried.

"Oh my dear," she cooed, placing her hands comfortingly on Hermione's shoulders. "What's he done to you?"

Hermione shook her head, and began to try and defend Snape, but he cut in:

"I haven't done anything to her, McGonagall. Your Gryffindor cub is fine. We're..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words to combat McGonagall's horrified expression.

"Tell me it isn't true, Severus," she said, her voice tight and quiet in the vast expanse of the dungeons. Snape said nothing. "The rumors going around...I don't often listen to such gossip, but I couldn't help it this time. Everybody's talking...Tell me the truth, Severus". She had released Hermione and Hermione bent down to retrieve the older woman's wand for her.

Snape pushed his hair out of his face and stepped forward, clearing his throat. Hermione honestly wasn't sure whether he'd lie or tell McGonagall the truth.

"Hermione and I have recently become betrothed." McGonagall audibly gasped. "This is not some distasteful affair, Minerva, we are in love," he added quickly. "I don't expect you to approve, but there is nothing you can say to stop me. As long as Hermione's happy, I will continue to love her and do everything I can for her".

McGonagall's eyebrows knitted together as she processed what she'd heard. "Severus...This is absurd...When did this...?"

This time Hermione replied: "It's been just over a month". As she said it, she realized how short a time they'd actually been seeing each other. She caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby cauldron. The image was inevitably distorted, but all the same Hermione couldn't help but notice how different she looked. She certainly felt like a different person than she'd been earlier in the summer.

"I don't know what to say." McGonagall sounded genuinely at a loss for how to react. "Does the Headmaster know?" The question was directed at Snape, who shook his head. "I'm sure he will do soon enough, the way everybody's talking". Her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Hermione, you're not...?"

Hermione looked blanked, forcing McGonagall to continue: "You're not..._with child_, are you?" Her voice was quiet.

Hermione shook her head vehemently. "No, of course not!"

McGonagall exhaled in relief. "Well, thank Merlin for small mercies, I suppose. I shall have to tell Albus, Severus." She seemed to have recovered herself, and drew her self taller in the doorway.

Snape nodded, resigned to the inevitable. Dumbledore knew everything anyway; Snape would be very surprised if the Headmaster didn't already know about the pair of them and have his own opinion on the matter.

Snape, Hermione and McGonagall jumped as there was a loud knock on the door. McGonagall stepped aside, revealing an intimidated looking First Year at the front of a group of ten or twelve of them, a mixture of pigtails and new textbooks and straight ties and Ravenclaw scarves. Snape sighed loudly. "Wait outside," he snapped, and threw an impatient charm in their direction, slamming the heavy door in front of them.

McGonagall tutted, but said nothing. "I'd better get going, I have a lesson," Hermione said, determined not to be late for another class. "Professor," she acknowledged as she slipped past her, and shot a small smile over her shoulder at Severus. He was watching her leave.

Hermione ignored the rude stares and murmurs of intrigue from the First years as she hurried past them, and made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts just as Harry and Ron approached the classroom door from the other side.

"Hermione!" Ron called as soon as he saw her, "What's going on? What did Snape say? What's everyone talking about?" Hermione gulped. Harry walked off ahead of them, and took a seat next to Seamus. He didn't even look at Hermione.

Hermione heard the class grow quiet, indicating that the lesson was about to begin. "I'll tell you later, Ron," she said, and rushed into the classroom, taking a seat near the back, where Ron joined her.

He remained quiet for the first few minutes, until the class was set a non-verbal spell to practice in pairs. "Good, you can tell me know," he said, as the other students began to talk quietly among themselves, although technically they should have been silence.

"We should practice," Hermione tried to insist, knowing it was hopeless. Ron clearly wasn't going to do anything until he got something out of her.

"Have you told Harry?" he asked, leaning in closer to Hermione. "He seems cross with you, although I don't know why because the rumors obviously aren't true, are they? I mean, this is Snape we're talking about, right Hermione?" Hermione averted her gaze from Ron's probing blue eyes.

"It depends which rumors you've heard," she answered quietly, flicking aimlessly through her textbook.

Ron squinted at her. "What?"

"The truth is...complicated".

"Tell me."

She sighed. She might as well dispel the rumor for at least one person. The damage was already being done anyway. "Severus and I-"

"Severus?!" Ron interrupted. Hermione scowled at him and continued:

"Severus and I are going to be married, some day... I love him, and he loves me. I'm happy, Ron. I'm not pregnant, and this hasn't been going on for long, a month, actually..." She felt herself starting to ramble and stopped.

Ron slumped back in his chair and shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

Hermione nodded and swallowed. "I love him, Ron. Please try to understand". Ron opened his mouth as if he might answer, but ended up shutting it again.

In the end, he spoke. "I can see why Harry's pissed off," he said simply. Hermione sighed in relief: he didn't sound angry. "Are you really happy with him? I mean, if you are, I don't think it's anybody else's business". She nodded and Ron shrugged. "Congratulations, then, I guess..." He took in her anxious expression. "'Mione, come here!" he pulled her into a bear hug and she relaxed. They only broke apart when the Professor called the class to attention.

"I can't really understand this," Ron whispered to her, "But I'm on your side, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled as widely as she could in her worried state, and briefly rested her head on Ron's shoulder, before they tuned into the rest of the lesson.

*.*.*.*.*

After the lesson, Harry left without saying a word to Hermione, and she and Ron spent the rest of the morning together, going from lesson to lesson side by side. Ron tried to distract her from it, but Hermione couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting and the mutters as she passed.

Ten minutes before lunch was due to start, McGonagall came into Hermione's Herbology lesson and asked to 'borrow' her. When they were in the quiet corridor, McGonagall confirmed what Hermione had already guessed: "The Headmaster would like to see you, Miss Granger".

McGonagall set a quick pace and Hermione followed her through the corridors. McGonagall didn't say anything, so Hermione couldn't tell if she was angry or not. When they reached the staircase, McGonagall muttered the password and the two ascended to Dumbledore's office. The older woman knocked and they heard the Headmaster's gentle voice welcoming them in. McGonagall stepped back to let Hermione in first.

Snape was already seated on a sofa next to the fireplace, but he rose when Hermione entered, and she went to sit by him. McGonagall cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, and Hermione scooted to the side so that she wasn't touching him. Dumbledore sat opposite them in a large armchair, observing the couple. McGonagall settled herself on another chair, facing the same direction as Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, his calm and slow voice giving nothing away, "It has come to my attention that you have become romantically attached to Professor Snape. Is this true?"

Hermione wondered why he was asking, considering that Snape was right there and had arrived before her. "Yes, Professor, that's true".

"Mmmhmmm..." Dumbledore reached forward and picked a jellybean out of a bowl on the table in front of him. He popped it in his mouth and the others waited as he chewed it. "And, Severus tells me that he has given you a ring?"

"He has."

"Are you aware of the rules concerning this sort of thing, Miss Granger?"

Hermione swallowed. "I don't believe that the law prohibits this sort of relationship, Professor. I don't quite know the specific school rules..."

Dumbledore nodded. "Hogwarts is not what one might call a 'fan' of relationships between students and members of staff. I would be within my rights to ask Professor Snape to leave his post..."

"Please don't fire him!" Hermione begged. Her throat went dry at the thought.

"Miss Granger, sit down. I did not say that I would do such a thing, did I now? I need Severus here just as much as you want him here. I would, however, urge the pair of you to be...cautious. As you're aware, the students are talking, and the Governors would not be happy if stories of this got out, as it were. I'm certain Rita Skeeter would be only to happy to pen an exposé..."

"What would you suggest we do, Albus?" Snape spoke for the first time.

They waited once again while Dumbledore chewed a jellybean.

"How do you feel about...marriage?" Snape and Hermione looked at each other, and back at Dumbledore. "Only," the wizard continued, "The whole affair may seem a lot less scandalous if the two of you were formally married. It's just a thought..."

Hermione gulped nervously. It had only been a month.

**[I know that this is short, but I'm hoping you'll agree that something is better than nothing...? I think so anyway! I'll try to update again soon x]**


End file.
